The present invention relates to a device for changing the rigging of the pulley blocks of a crane, particularly for a luffing crane, this device enabling the rigging of the lifting cable to be changed between an arrangement rigged with one strand and an arrangement rigged with two strands, and vice versa, without removing the pulley block.